


Drunk Kiss

by ReadInTheNight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk!Steve, Smut, probably smut, punk!Sam, punk!loki, punk!natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a crush on James Barnes. One evening, at a party, they are both really drunk and have sex. However, when they wake up James doesn't remember anything.</p><p>*Since I'm shit at updating any of my fics, this fic has been on hiatus. I don't know when I'l finish/update this fic but I do promise that I'll do it one day (even if it's in 5 years I will finish this fic)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyboy_damneron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboy_damneron/gifts).



> The inspiration for the appearance is inspired on some fan drawings I found online. Credits for the owners.  
> Natasha: http://33.media.tumblr.com/50eedd25ab101b0646b7791d0328ec85/tumblr_n407c1aloA1qzp0gpo1_500.png  
> Sam: http://37.media.tumblr.com/0f9ee505069845536f201f68c117393a/tumblr_n3tjf9rPvM1s98pwno2_250.png  
> Steve's hair: http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/197/3/6/steve_and_bucky_punk_au_by_buckybbarnes-d7r0uni.jpg

It was yet another boring day at school. Mister Coulson was talking about some British guy that wrote some famous theatre plays. Half of the class was asleep and the other half was texting or playing games on their phone.

Next to the window in the back of the class sat Steve. He didn’t really hate Coulson’s lessons but it was Friday, last hour before the end of the day. So yeah, he was day dreaming.

“Pst, Steve.” Natasha tried to get his attention “Steve.”

“What’s it Nat?” Steve sounded sleepy.

“You were doing it again.” She pointed at his paper with one of her dark purple nails.

Steve looked at the place she’d shown him and a smile appeared on his face. On the paper was a doodle that he didn’t remember making. The doodle was a face, a perfect face according to Steve. It was the face of one of the most popular guys in school.

 

He had drawn James Barnes, again.

 

“Come on dude, you can’t be serious. Did you even know you were drawing him?” Steve gasped and turned around, looking at the guy behind him.

“Sam, could you please be a little bit more subtle? Not everybody in the class has to know about it.”

“If you were a little bit more obvious then the whole school would know about your little crush on mister Prom King, including the King himself.”

Prom King was the nickname they used for James Barnes because he was perfect, popular, rich, loved by the whole school and he was prom king last year.

Steve had had a one sided crush on him ever since first year.

Steve had been beaten up by some third years and left in the corridor. Barnes had found him, bleeding and half unconsciousness and had brought him to the infirmary. The nurse had been absent and Barnes had treated all of Steve wounds. That was the moment that he had fallen in love with him.

However, Barnes would never notice Steve in the way Steve noticed him. Steve and his friends had a reputation in school.

Steve had piercings, even one in his lip which was actually forbidden in school, but the teachers pitied him so they didn’t say anything about it. His hair was shorter on the sides of his head and longer on top, with blue points and he had a tattoo of a star on his back. You hadn’t even seen his clothes yet.

Natasha had her head shaved on one side and piercings in her lips, nose and ears. Dark nails, a reddish leather jack, which looked really good with her hair colour, and multiple tattoos. Her favourite was the black widow on her heart.

Sam had earrings and a tattoo on his back, it looked like two giant metal wings and on his left arm was written _falcon._ The skin in his neck looked red, yesterday he had decided that he wanted a new tattoo, it said _“fly fight win”._ He hadn’t explained what it meant but it had probably something to do with that actor Riley that he liked.

Loki was Thor’s brother, however, they had nothing in common. Loki wasn’t punk because he liked it, he was punk because he had some daddy issues and he was sure his dad wouldn’t like him being a punk.

Last but not least there was Clint, he hadn’t any tattoos, piercings,... He wasn’t a punk, he was just a normal everyday guy, but he liked Natasha so he hang out with them.

There was really no reason why Barnes would notice or even remember Steve.

Barnes was the hottest guy in the school. He was good looking, smart, kind to everyone, strong, and he was on the football team. His friends were rich, smart, athletic or all of it. Everyone wanted him, even the guys. Steve was one of many to have a crush on him. That wasn’t the only reason Steve was convinced he didn’t stand a chance.

Steve was tiny. He had a weak body, and spent a lot of his time in the nurse’s office or the hospital. He was an easy target for bullies. He couldn’t exercise due to his weak body, he couldn’t even really run.

Steve guessed this is why he entered the punk scene. It was a way to be seen, to be heard. He made his first – and only – friends here, who supported him and actually listened to him. They were all outcasts, they only had each other. Something like that creates strong bonds. Steve was blessed to have such good friends.

He was brought back to the past by a punch to his shoulder. It was Natasha. “Quit spacing out!”

Steve chuckled, a little embarrassed. “Sorry, Nat.”

Natasha tended to get violent when ignored, but she always made sure not to hurt Steve. Not out of pity, but out of respect. She used to pity him, until she saw him stand up to some bullies. He didn’t back down, even though he was smaller and weaker. He kept his head held high. Natasha beat them up, and from that moment on he had her respect. She wasn’t as kind to Clint, Sam and Loki though, they received the full force of her wrath. Sam always complained to Steve about the bruises she gave him. Steve would just chuckle at him and tell him to man up.

Sam and Steve were best friends. They met in freshman year, and were friends ever since. Sam had been the first person to treat him like a human being, not someone to be pitied. Sam was already a punk, and always dragged Steve with him. He was immediately accepted, and a couple of days later he could be seen walking around the school with shaved hair and a piercing.

Luckily the bell rang and school was over, mister Coulson finished his lesson by giving them more homework. “This is the end for today. I want you all to write an essay on which Shakespearian play you like the most and why. At least one thousand words, I want to have it next week.”

                        

\-------------------------

 

“One thousand words about some random play from some random British guy? Coulson’s crazy! I don’t even know anything about that guy!”

The gang was crashing at Natasha’s house for their weekly movie evening. Following the tradition Sam was complaining about their homework while eating ice cream (strawberry, which was his favourite).

“Where you even listening to his lessons? Because it’s not that difficult, he explained exactly how we have to make the essay. But of course you were playing OXO with Clint. And no, you can’t copy mine.” Natasha fired back at him.

She didn’t look like it but actually Natasha enjoyed going to school and learning. Russian was her favourite class, next came European culture and third was history. When they teased her about it she just gave them her ‘say-one-more-word-and-you-will-be-found-dead-in-a-dumpster-glare’ and told them that it’s easier to ‘blend in’ when you know something about the culture and history of the place.

“Could you guys please shut up? I’m trying to watch this. The hero is lost in a forest and has to survive with only one bow and three arrows. The bad guy is trying to rule the world by brainwashing all the people in the world. It’s good.” Clint said while grabbing some popcorn.

It had been his turn to chose a movie, he always chose crappy ones. Most of the times the movie had an archer in it. Clint loved archery, he could use a bow like no one else and was really good with it. He was in the finale to be states champion.

The gang didn’t find it a problem that Clint’s movies were always alike, however, the problem was Clint himself. Because he was a really good archer himself he always commented on how bad the actors used their bow.

“Guys, I need your opinion.” Loki looked serious “I want to take a new tattoo and I was thinking of a golden Viking helmet, but I have no idea where. I was thinking on my chest, but that’s cliché. Any ideas?”

“What? Another one? Dude you just got that blue cube tattoo on your arm last week, and last month you got a wolf on your shoulder. I think you’ve almost more tattoos then me, and I’m getting them for years before you even started. But if you insist, I would go for your neck or under your ear.”

“Are you jealous Sam? That I’m getting more tattoos then you?”

“You wish.”

“Guys! Stop it.” Natasha gave them her glare of ultimate dead. Sam and Loki fell silent, scared that she would kill them. They knew she would never do that, but if Natasha gives you her glare of ultimate dead you are scared, that’s a rule. “I think we can all agree that Clint has the least tattoos. Followed by Steve.” Natasha gave him a smile.

“I’m sorry, I can’t have that many tattoos, it’s forbidden on my work, remember? I would like to keep working there. I like my job. Speaking about it, I really have to go now. I start extra early tomorrow morning so I want to have enough sleep. Sam are you riding with me?”

“I am. Bye guys. See you on Monday.”

Once in the car Sam began to laugh “You like your job? Please don’t hide the real reason why you work there from us. We all know you work there for _the view_.” Sam chuckled.

Steve’s face became red. He knew his friends knew about his real reason for working there. It had everything to do with his crush.

Steve worked in a little cute restaurant. You could get a real meal, just a little snack or a coffee. Steve was a waiter and the boss didn’t mind his hair or piercings, he only had to keep his tattoos hidden. It paid well. However that wasn’t why he worked there. His friends liked to call his reason _the view_.

On the other side of the road was a shop. The shop sold all kinds of girl clothes and jewellery, it was really popular with high school girls. Steve couldn’t care less about what the shop sold. He cared about the one working in it. By accident he had found out that Barnes worked in the shop. He did all kind of things, folding the clothes, helping the customers and sometimes he changed the mannequins in the showcase.

Steve liked to look at him work.

That Saturday wasn’t an exception. It was already the fifth time that hour that he dared to look at the other side of the road and saw he was finally lucky. Barnes was working in the front of the shop were Steve could see him well. Barnes was talking with some really cute girls. Apparently one of them had said something funny because they were all laughing.

Steve wanted to be there, hear Barnes laugh, talk to him. Oh hell, just kiss him. Steve wanted so much he couldn’t get. They were so far away from each other. However, he could dream, dream about Barnes’ lips on his. His voice in his ear, his breath in his neck, his hands on his hips.

“Rogers! Table three is waiting to order. What are you waiting for?” Steve became red and scolded himself. Daydreaming about Barnes at his work was not good. He didn’t know what would happen if someone would find out about it.

Steve didn’t dare to look up at the customer, scared that his face was still red.

“What would you like?”

“A coffee please.”

Steve looked up. That voice, he would recognise it everywhere. This was the voice he heard in his sleep saying dirty things to him. This was Barnes’ voice.

 

James Barnes was sitting at table three.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me really long to update SORRY, I don't really have an excuse why, probably just because I was to lazy.  
> Also when I finished the chapter I wanted to update as soon as possible so there are probably some spelling errors. I'm gonna ask a friend to beta the chapter and then I'll edit this one.  
> I hope you'll like it!

**OMG, what did you do?**

_Come on, leave the boy alone.....what did you do?_

Steve sighted, he knew it hadn’t been a great idea to tell Sam and Natasha what had happened.

Nothing actually, I took his order and that was it. Didn’t talk to him.

**You didn’t! The first chance EVER and you didn’t even talk to him???**

_At least you gave him your number. You did give him your number, right?_

.....Sorry Sam, I didn’t.

_I’m disappointed in you._

**Me too**

Anyway guys, I’m going to sleep. 

**Sleep? Is that what they call jerking off these days?**

Night Nat

_Night_

**Sweet dreams :p**

Steve closed the chat and shut of his computer.

Like he wasn’t disappointed in himself. Natasha was right, it had been his first and probably only chance to ever have some conversation with Barnes, and he had screwed it up.

Maybe Natasha was right. Maybe he was jerking of while thinking of James Barnes. But who could blame him. He’d been in love for way too long. So no one could blame him when he came with Barnes name on his lips and that afterwards he had to take his inhaler or he’d have problems breathing.

\-------------------------

Sunday could be described in one word: boring. Steve tried to write his Shakespeare essay and failed miserably. After deleting his 376 already written words once again he called Natasha for help. She ended up making most of his essay even though she’d said she wouldn’t.

The rest of the day they spend on hanging around and drawing. Or at least Steve was drawing and Natasha was posing.

“When can I see it?”

“When I’m done.” He answered for what felt the millionth time.

“When are you done?” Nat was teasing him and he knew it.

She loved posing for him, but loved teasing him more. So from time to time she ‘accidently’ had to sneeze. Steve would look angry at her and she’d tried not to laugh too hard. It was difficult to look angry if you looked as skinny as Steve was.

“Natasha? Are you staying for dinner?” Steve’s mom asked from the kitchen

“I’d love to miss Rogers. Your food is always so delicious.”

Steve rolled his eyes “I’m done. Wanne see?”

Natasha ran over to Steve and saw what he had drawn.

“That’s not even me! You’ve drawn the flowers on your mother’s table!”

“I wanted to draw you, but then I saw how beautiful the flowers were and decided to draw them instead.”

In a blink of an eye Natasha had pushed him on the floor and started tickling him under his ribs, his week spot. Steve laughed and yelled for mercy until he began to cough. Natasha stopped immediately and gave him the spare inhaler she always carried with her.

Everyone had one with them, because Steve happened to forget where he’d put his own. It didn’t happen every day, it was more a three times a week thing.

Steve took a few deep breathes until he could breathe again without problems.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. They ate, talked and Steve made a fast sketchy portrait of Natasha, which she took home.

\-------------------------

Monday morning was the same as every Monday morning, horrible. Steve had to wake up way too early, missed the bus so he had to walk to school and got beaten up by Rumlow. Natasha had saved him, even though they both agreed that he hadn’t needed any help.

First class was English. 10 minutes after the class had started Clint walked in, whispering something about “Horrible, last class on Friday and first class on Monday”.

Coulson collected their homework about Shakespeare and gave a disapproving look at Sam when he saw his 675 words long text.

Sam looked at Steve and whispered with a smile “Not everyone got Nat’s help.”

Steve stuck out his tongue.

 

After English Steve had math. Steve loved math. Not the lesson itself, he hated them. No, he loved math because Barnes had math too. Sam liked to call it “The Barnes stare and drool hour”.

After math was art, again with Natasha. Natasha was good at art, she was good at everything, but not as good as Steve. So Steve ended up making Nat’s painting as a thank you for the Shakespeare essay.

 

Steve was starving when lunch began, so he and Nat ran outside to claim their favourite table. After a few minutes everyone was present. Everyone except for Loki.

Halfway lunch Loki walked up to them with a big smile.

“I don’t like that smile for a bit.” Whispered Clint.

“Guy’s, I’ve got a splendid idea.” Loki’s smile never left his lips. “Tony Stark is giving a party Friday and it’s an ‘everyone is invited’ party.” Loki looked at the others.

Sam was the first one to speak “And why would we go?”

Loki sighted “Because, it’s a party. When was the last time we went to a party? Everyone will be there, and with everyone I mean everyone. Barnes will be there en there are even rumours that Riley, that actor you like, will be there too. Seems like he knows the Stark family or something.

Sam go a happy glint in his eyes, however, it was Natasha who was the most exited of all.

“Stevie, this is your chance! Barnes will probably get drunk and then you could make a move and before the night ends you two could be a thing. Don’t look like that. I know what you’re thinking, that you’ll be taking advantage of the fact that he’s drunk. You won’t, it would be his own would if he gets laid while being drunk. You know it’s a common thing on parties. Also, I want to get wasted, I’m sure that I can hold my liquor way better then all of you combined.”

Steve started to protest, but it seemed like a pointless thing to do. Loki wanted to party, Sam wanted to meet Riley, Nat wanted Steve and Barnes together and Clint wanted a drunken Natasha.

They decided to shop for new clothes Friday after school instead of watching a film.

Steve rolled his eyes, knowing that it was impossible to talk the party idea out of their heads, he agreed.

\-------------------------

For the first time in his life, Steve thought that Friday came too soon.

Everyone, except for Steve, was excited about the party.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (whenever I'll update) will be the party.  
> I hope you liked it, kudo's and (nice) comments are always welcome ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I have no idea when wI'm going to update this, I hope soon, but I'm very bad at updating.  
> Positive comments are always welcome.


End file.
